The object of the present invention is a splicing ring destined for joining tubular conduits, generally cylindrical pipes used to convey high-pressure fluids, the essential characteristics of which are described below.
Conveying high-pressure fluids by means of tubular conduits requires ensuring the maximum guarantee of safety at the splice points of one segment of the conduit to another. Although in these types of conduits segments of considerable length can be installed, obtained by joining, with adequate welds, various unit elements until reaching said lengths, for the purpose of reducing splices to a minimum, splicing elements are nevertheless necessary for joining segments of longer length that ensure a full hermetic seal and the flexibility required to absorb the expansions and movements caused by the pressure whereto the conduit is subjected by the passage of the fluid through the interior thereof, said fluid circulating at high pressure.
In order to install these conduits, the use of tubes manufactured by thermoplastic material extrusion having the adequate physical and chemical characteristics to resist the aggression of the fluid products, both liquids and gases, which are transported at high pressure, and the aggression of the outer elements, both whether the conduit is installed outdoors or buried, is becoming increasingly frequent. Likewise, the material used to manufacture these conduits must be able to withstand the pressures that can arise once installed and during operation thereof.
Different types of splice joints are known to exist in the current state of the art, both unit tube elements and segments of longer length, aimed at configuring a conduit suitable for transporting fluids at high pressure.
Patent ES200202246 discloses flanges for joining the smooth ends of two conduits or unit tubes wherein a full hermetic seal is guaranteed through the use of metal rings that rest upon and are riveted to the surface of the tubes. However, the ultimate aim of obtaining a fully hermetic joint is limited in terms of security due to the fact that the conduits can expand or contract due to temperature changes, particularly those conduits manufactured from polypropylene, which are highly sensitive to temperature changes.
Mention should also be made of Utility Model U 2010030655, which discloses flanges for splicing tubes used to convey fluids at high pressure, formed by an inner metal ring, generally divided into two halves with folded ends for disposing locking bands and fixed to each other, upon installation of the rings, by welding.
The drawback of this embodiment is that the edges of the O-ring disposed beneath the rings are not sufficiently protected, which causes excessive deterioration, added to the fact that the weld points are limited and do not offer a total guarantee of stability and fixation of the outer rings over the inner rings.